Tears in heaven
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: Ela, uma garota com uma grande culpa. Ele, um jovem fadado a carregar o peso de ser um nobre. Ela, de Rukongai. Ele, herdeiro da família Kuchiki. Um amor avassalador, capaz de romper tradições – que não terá fim, mesmo depois da morte. Hisana & Byakuya.
1. Flor solitária, coração de gelo

_**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo!**_

_**Essa é uma história ambientada antes dos acontecimentos do mangá e do anime. É a história de Hisana, irmã de Rukia, depois de abandoná–la e conseguir entrar na Academia de Shinigami, onde conheceu Byakuya.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**: FLOR SOLITÁRIA, CORAÇÃO DE GELO.

Era o primeiro dia de primavera.

Uma jovem observava o florescimento de uma ameixeira, em frente a uma mansão. Era de estatura pequena, vestia uma calça vermelha e uma blusa branca, os cabelos curtos e negros, com uma mecha caindo–lhe no rosto. Seus olhos eram violetas e tristes. Suspirava.

– Acabou o inverno, enfim... – suspirou.

Caminhou distraidamente pelas ruas da Sereitei. Finalmente conseguira uma vaga na Academia de Shinigami, estava cada vez mais perto de realizar um grande sonho, ou melhor, de reparar um erro.

Uma carruagem passou rapidamente por ela, levando–a ao chão. Ela caiu de mau jeito, machucando o pulso. A carruagem saíra da mansão que ela observara. Na placa da porta, mesmo distante, dava para ler o nome Kuchiki.

A moça bufou de indignação.

– Nobres! Acham que podem tudo! Quem quer que seja, tomara que tenha um péssimo dia!

Apertou os passos. Não podia se atrasar. Quem chegasse atrasado, seria automaticamente eliminado da Academia. E isso não poderia acontecer. Correu o mais rápido que pôde. Em quarenta minutos, ela chegou ao pátio, praticamente na hora, pois os portões estavam prestes a serem fechados. Dez segundos, era o tempo que separava a realidade da decepção.

Ajoelhou–se no chão; estava sem fôlego. Uma outra jovem, com os longos cabelos numa trança que caía em seu colo, estendeu a mão.

– Quer ajuda? – perguntou a moça

– S–sim... obrigada. – disse a outra, segurando a mão da primeira.

– Meu nome é Unohana Retsu. E o seu?

– E–eto...

Ela não tinha sobrenome, e quando se inscrevera para a Academia, usara o nome da aldeia Rukongai onde vivera, um passado distante que a perseguia. Temerosa, ela respondeu:

– Inuzuri¹ Hisana.

– Inuzuri – repetiu Unohana – Isso significa que você veio de Rukongai, não é?

Hisana desviou os olhos. Se sentia inferiorizada.

– Não precisa ter vergonha. Boa parte dos alunos da Academia também são do Rukongai. – disse Unohana com um sorriso doce.

Sem saber porquê, Hisana se sentiu melhor ao ver aquele sorriso. Esperava que a moça se afastasse dela como o diabo da cruz, e a atitude dela a deixou feliz.

– Ah, por acaso já se matriculou? As aulas começam em cinco minutos.

– AH!!!

Ela havia esquecido completamente! Mais do que depressa, correu até a mesa de matrícula, mas um rapaz estava a sua frente.

– Com licença.

Mas antes que pudesse falar com o secretário, um homem mal encarado a afastou.

– Não está vendo que está atrapalhando, mulher? Saia de perto de Kuchiki–sama!

"Não acredito!", pensou Hisana. "Esse nome de novo!" Realmente, ser um nobre em Sereitei era como ser um deus. Logo no seu primeiro dia, iria se atrasar. E tudo devido a um nobre metido a besta! Com a raiva fervendo em suas veias, Hisana se desvencilhou do braço do homem e empurrou o rapaz a sua frente com uma das mãos.

– Vim fazer minha matrícula! – disse, com autoridade.

O secretário olhou para Hisana, surpreso com tamanha ousadia.

– Aguarde um momento, por favor, minha jovem, pois Kuchiki–sama...

A moça notou que ele a dispensaria, então esticou o braço sobre a mesa e pegou alguns papéis que ali estavam.

– Então, se não se importa, eu mesma me matricularei!

– Não, isso não é per...

– Tudo bem – disse o rapaz – Eu já consegui a informação que queria.

E quando ele passou próximo a Hisana ela pôde sentir um grande força vinda dele. Mas não quis ver seu rosto. Ele era alguém que se considerava importante apenas por ser nobre e isso a irritava. "Tomara que ele tenha um péssimo dia!" pensou a moça pela segunda vez.

E entregou a ficha para o secretário.

– Você só precisa assinar e mais nada.

– Isso é contra as regras.

– Eu não quero levar bronca no primeiro dia de aula só porque um nobre idiota estava na minha frente na mesa de matrícula! Agora eu já posso ir?

O secretário olhou para ela com cara de poucos amigos, mas deu de ombros.

– Tudo bem.

– Obrigada.

E saiu correndo pelo grande salão, chegando aos corredores. Estava tão concentrada em chegar a tempo na sala de aula que nem notou quando passou pelo jovem Kuchiki novamente. Este levantou os olhos e observou longamente aquela menina de cabelos negros que não se intimidara com a sua presença, até ela desaparecer numa das portas.

– Foi a primeira vez que vi alguém agir assim comigo... – murmurou o rapaz consigo mesmo.

E levou a mão direita ao braço esquerdo, onde a mão de Hisana o tocara quando esta o empurrou.

"Eu ainda sinto o seu toque."

E foi pensando nisso que entrou na sala de aula da 1ª Classe. E lá estava ela, à frente da turma, ainda se apresentando, com as mãos às costas, esfregando–as de nervosismo.

– Meu nome é... Inuzuri Hisana. Eu espero que sejamos amigos e ...

No momento em que ele entrou, o professor rapidamente deu por encerrada a apresentação de uma Hisana surpresa e indicou uma das carteiras vazias, bem na frente, que por sinal era ao lado da de Unohana.

– Sente–se aqui, Kuchiki Byakuya– sama. – disse o professor, indicando a primeira carteira da fila do meio.

Apenas a pronúncia do nome Kuchiki fez que todos da classe prendessem a respiração. Ele nem precisou se apresentar, pois todos sabiam que ele era o herdeiro da mais poderosa família das 4 casas nobres da Sereitei.

– Perdoe–me, professor – disse – Eu desejo sentar um pouco mais atrás.

– Como queira – disse o professor com um sorriso forçado.

E Byakuya sentou duas carteiras atrás de Unohana.

Hisana cerrava os punhos, inconformada.

"Droga! Droga!! DROGA!!! É a terceira vez que ele me atrapalha!!!"

E jurou para si mesma que odiaria Kuchiki Byakuya para o resto da vida.

"Até o dia da minha morte!", pensava a garota, roendo–se por dentro.

Byakuya levantou os olhos, mas ao contrário do que se poderia pensar, sua atenção não estava voltada para o professor...

Era para _ela..._

* * *

Continua

* * *

_Notas:_

_¹ Inuzuri, como foi dito, é o nome da aldeia para onde Hisana e Rukia (ainda bebê) foram enviadas depois de morrerem no mundo dos vivos. Isso é dito por Byakuya para Rukia no mangá, no final da saga Soul Society. E como ninguém sabe o sobrenome delas (só o Kubo, se é que ele pensou nisso ¬¬), e é costume das almas assumirem o nome da aldeia como sobrenome (vejam Kenpachi e Yachiru, por exemplo), inventei essa licença poética, hehehe_

Se gostou, mande review!!! XD


	2. Amizade e solidão

_**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo!**_

_**Obrigada pela review **__**Danoninho**__**! E aqui está um novo capítulo, para o seu deleite:D**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:** AMIZADE E SOLIDÃO

Algumas horas depois, no intervalo, Hisana procurou se manter afastada de todos. Segurava o pulso esquerdo, que ainda doía da queda que levara logo cedo.

– Ta, ta, ta...

Notara que a vida de estudante na Academia não seria nada fácil. Teoria, aulas práticas, avaliações, tudo seria muito puxado. Mas, se ela realmente quisesse alcançar as suas metas, o preço a pagar era bastante razoável.

– Droga de carruagem! Me assustou tanto que eu caí e agora nem consigo mexer meu pulso! Ainda bem que sou destra!

– Falando sozinha, Inuzuri–san?

O susto que Hisana levou a fez pular. Tapou a boca com as mãos para evitar que um grito escapasse. O coração parecia querer sair do peito.

– U–U–Unohana–san?!

– Ah, desculpe–me se a assustei. – disse Unohana, sorrindo.

– Não, eu é que me desculpo pela indelicadeza. Estava distraída...

Unohana notou que Hisana segurava o punho. Sentou–se ao lado dela.

– Você se machucou?

– Ah... – Hisana se sentia um pouco desconfortável – Sim, foi logo cedo...

Unohana tirou algo da manga de sua camisa e entregou para Hisana. Era um pequeno pote de pomada.

– Esse remédio é uma herança de família. Sara qualquer coisa, de simples batidas até ferimentos profundos.

– Não, eu não posso...

– Pode sim. Seu pulso está ficando inchado e se não tratar logo, vai se tornar um problema – insistiu Unohana, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Hisana não teve como dispensar. Seu pulso estava ficando realmente inchado.

– Como foi que se machucou? – perguntou Unohana.

– Bah, estava andando na rua quando uma maldita carruagem passou raspando por mim. Com o susto, caí no chão e dei um mau jeito nesse maldito pulso.

Unohana não pôde segurar um sorriso.

– Você se assusta muito fácil...

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Hisana sorriu. Um sorriso tímido, disfarçado, mas um sorriso. Unohana seria sua melhor amiga dali por diante.

Próximo ao lugar onde as duas estavam, um rapaz as observava.

Enquanto a atenção de Hisana se voltava para as massagens no pulso, Unohana olhou para trás. Reconheceu a figura escondida de Byakuya e sorriu. O jovem, percebendo que fora visto, se afastou.

– Eu vi como você agiu com aquele nobre hoje... Kuchiki Byakuya–sama...

Hisana parou um momento de massagear o pulso, mas logo retomou.

– Apenas um esnobe. – disse sem rodeios – O tratei como merecia. Apenas isso.

Unohana riu. Hisana realmente era alguém com opiniões bastante firmes.

Quanto tempo isso duraria?

* * *

Na volta para casa, na carruagem, Byakuya não conseguia parar de pensar naquela menina.

"Como é mesmo o nome dela?" tentava lembrar, colocando a mão no queixo "Inu... Inuzu... Hisana... Inuzuri Hisana"

– Disseram–me que uma estudante tratou–lhe mau hoje, Byakuya–sama – disse um senhor idoso, de cabelos brancos e óculos, interrompendo os pensamentos do jovem.

– Não fui maltratado – retrucou Byakuya, tentando parecer frio – Apenas fiquei tempo demais na mesa de matrícula, atrasando os que estavam na fila.

– Mesmo assim, essa pessoa deveria demonstrar mais respeito com quem lhe é superior.

O rapaz calou–se. Não adiantaria justificar, o pensamento arcaico daquele senhor não mudaria.

Ele olhava pela janela da carruagem e aquela paisagem imutável da Sereitei era reflexo do pensamento de sua família. Seus pais haviam morrido há alguns anos, mas com certeza a atitude deles não seria diferente. E saber disso só aumentava a sensação de vazio no coração do rapaz. Mas...

Byakuya fechava os olhos e a imagem de Hisana surgia clara em sua mente. Quem o observava pensaria que ele estava apenas cansado, mas a verdade é que ele repassava mentalmente todos os momentos em que passou olhando–a de longe. Percebera que ela preferia se manter afastada dos outros, provavelmente numa tentativa de defender–se de possíveis preconceitos contra a sua origem. Viu as inúmeras vezes que ela levou a mão direita ao pulso esquerdo, cada vez mais inchado. E, quando conseguiu reunir coragem para se aproximar e desfazer qualquer impressão errada, viu sua chance ir embora com a chegada de Unohana Retsu. E tudo o que pôde fazer depois foi olhar. Mas não contava que Unohana perceberia a sua presença. Pelo menos, ela foi discreta e nada contou para Hisana.

Quando chegou à mansão, Byakuya foi direto para o quarto. Da janela podia ver o crepúsculo tingindo o céu com a cor do pêssego. E sozinho em seu quarto, com a certeza de que ninguém o escutava, ele pôde pronunciar o nome daquela que o impressionara.

– Hisana...

Lembrou do sorriso tímido dela.

– Naquela hora... por um momento... desejei não ser eu mesmo...

* * *

Já era noite. A lua cheia reinava no céu.

No sorteio dos quartos do alojamento feminino, Hisana e Unohana ficaram no mesmo quarto, juntamente com mais duas garotas, Misuno e Asamoto. Depois de muita conversa – onde Hisana pouco falou – todas foram dormir. Hisana, dormindo, se remexia na cama e isso chamou a atenção de Misuno e Unohana.

– Ela está suando muito – sussurrou Misuno – Provavelmente é um pesadelo. Será que devemos acordá–la?

– Não – respondeu Unohana, preocupada – Não é bom acordar alguém de sobressalto. Mesmo que seja um pesadelo, ela acabará acordando. Vamos voltar a dormir.

E enquanto as duas novamente fechavam os olhos, Hisana sonhava...

Sonhava com um grande estrondo, uma tempestade de neve, uma mulher de branco... e um choro de bebê.

* * *

Continua

* * *

_Notas:_

_Procurei informações mais profundas de Byakuya e numa delas dizia que ele se apaixonou perdidamente por Hisana e foi capaz de romper tradições familiares só para tê–la em seus braços e amá–la livremente. Amor à primeira vista? Talvez. Mas foi pensando nessa hipótese que tive a idéia para este fanfic. Não há mais nenhuma informação no mangá além do capítulo 179. Nem mesmo capítulo extra ¬¬_

_Às vezes o Kubo me decepciona..._

**Se gostou, mande review! XD**


	3. Primeiro olhar

_**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo!**_

_**Obrigada pela review, ****Danoninho,****Thatha,****Yuu**** e **_**_Lady Valium_. _Aqui vai o presente de ano novo atrasado!_**

_**Pra quem ainda lê minha outra fic, um aviso: eu não a abandonei. Está demorando porque estou com dificuldades em continuá–la, hehehe... ú.ù**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: **PRIMEIRO OLHAR 

_Estava no trem e de repente ouviu um grande grito. Depois o trem descarrilou. Muitos morreram. A tempestade de neve estava forte, os flocos mais pareciam agulhas atingindo seu corpo. Um choro de bebê interminável. "Eu preciso levá–la para um lugar quente", pensava Hisana obsessivamente. E lá longe, no alto de uma montanha, uma jovem vestida de branco, de longos cabelos também brancos e olhos muito azuis, fitava–a:_

– _Por que você chora, Hisana?_

_Hisana não havia se dado conta de que chorava. Entretanto, suas lágrimas, com o frio, haviam se transformado em gelo._

– _Por que você chora, Hisana? – perguntou mais uma vez a jovem de branco._

– _Não sei. – respondeu finalmente._

_Mas quando olhou na direção daquela mulher, percebeu que não havia ninguém lá._

* * *

Seis meses se passaram. 

Hisana estava parada no corredor, com os braços no parapeito de uma janela, observando o movimento dos alunos. Deveria estar feliz, suas notas na primeira avaliação semestral a classificara entre os vinte melhores alunos da classe. Mas não era isso que a estava incomodando.

Ela passava a mão no rosto, como se limpasse lágrimas.

_"Por que você chora, Hisana?"_

"Eu não sei", pensava em resposta. "Talvez porque fiz uma coisa muito errada e essa culpa é pesada demais. Mas por que, naquele pesadelo, minhas lágrimas congelam? Será que a culpa que sinto não é culpa?"

Hisana balançava a cabeça. "Não. Isso é impossível."

Como o dia seria de folga, Hisana resolveu passear ao invés de voltar para o alojamento, como sempre fazia. Procurou pelas colegas de quarto para acompanhá–la, mas não as encontrou. Pensou em adiar o passeio, mas logo decidiu ir sozinha mesmo. Talvez absorver–se em pensamentos a ajudaria a descobrir as respostas às suas dúvidas. Quem sabe? Havia um campo de flores próximo ao primeiro distrito do Rukongai. Poderia ir até lá e colher algumas, enfeitar o quarto com elas... Há muito que sentia vontade de ir até lá, porque adiar mais uma vez? Caminhar até lá faria bem à sua alma inquieta.

E assim foi.

O sol da manhã estava ameno, o clima perfeito. O campo de flores era realmente lindo. Algumas alunas da Academia estavam por lá, o que desapontou um pouco Hisana. Esperava uma campo deserto e eis que ali estavam mais ou menos cinco pessoas!

Hisana suspirou. "Pelo menos não são da minha classe", pensou. Não suportaria conversar com alguém, no seu atual estado de espírito. Na sombra de uma árvore encontrou um lugar para observar a paisagem, que era linda!

Havia um pequeno rio que atravessava o campo. A água era transparente e convidativa, e a jovem teve vontade de tirar as sandálias e mergulhar os pés ali. E o fez. A água estava fria, era tão bom, o cheiro de flores, o cantar dos pássaros... Hisana fechou os olhos e balançou graciosamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando esquecer toda a sua inquietação. Mas sua quase meditação foi interrompida pelos gritinhos abafados mas agudos das garotas que ali se encontravam.

– Vejam! É Kuchiki Byakuya–sama! – ouviu uma delas dizer.

Inconscientemente, Hisana abriu os olhos.

– Nossa, ele é muito bonito! – disse uma das moças, apontando disfarçadamente para o outro lado do rio.

Instintivamente, Hisana voltou seus olhos para onde a garota apontava. E sua respiração, por um momento, desregulou.

Um rapaz alto, de presença imponente, cabelos negros até os ombros, presos por um kenseikan, com mechas caindo sobre o rosto, de pele branca e roupas de tecido fino caminhava pela margem oposta ao rio. Hisana ainda não havia reparado em Byakuya. Todo aquele tempo estudando na mesma classe e sequer fitara aquele rosto por um momento. A sua raiva por ele a havia cegado no primeiro dia de aula. E agora... era como se aquela paisagem trouxesse a luz novamente para os seus olhos.

– Realmente, esse eu queria para mim! Ele é lindo demais! – exclamou o grupo de garotas.

"De fato ele é...", pensou Hisana, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele. E, de repente, os olhos de Byakuya encontraram os seus.

O coração de Hisana parou com aquele primeiro olhar. Suas mãos ficaram frias, o rubor subiu–lhe à face e o primeiro impulso dela foi levantar e correr o mais depressa possível para o mais longe daquele lugar.

"Por que estou correndo? Por que me sinto tão estranha? Eu o odeio. Eu jurei odiá–lo por toda a minha vida!" pensou a jovem, cada vez mais vermelha. "Mas aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos... Meu Deus! É como se tivessem abraçado o meu coração!"

E correu e correu, só parando quando estava às portas do alojamento.

– Inuzuri–saaan! – gritou Asamoto – Onde você estava? Estávamos te... Ei! Por que você está carregando as suas sandálias? Hein? O que houve? Você está ofegante!

– Não foi nada! – respondeu Hisana, rápido – Apenas corri demais!

– Mas o que foi? Você está vermelha...

– Na–na–na–Nada! Eu corri demais, só isso!

– Bom... Eu ia te convidar pra ir num campo florido que tem no primeiro distrito, mas já que você está assim, é melhor você descansar.

– Concordo plenamente! – respondeu a garota, ainda ofegante. – Outro dia vou com vocês!

E subiu para o quarto. Foi até a mesa, onde estava uma jarra com água e uma bacia, e lavou o rosto. Mirou–se no espelho, a face molhada, os olhos fixando–se no reflexo. "O que aconteceu?", pensava Hisana, tremendo. "Eu devia ter mostrado a língua, jogar uma pedra nele, virado as costas! Mas não! Corri como se... como se..."

Não foi capaz de terminar a frase. Jogou mais água no rosto e o estapeou.

"Eu... não entendo..."

Suas pernas estavam tão bambas que ela se sentiu obrigada a ajoelhar–se.

"O que está acontecendo comigo, meu Deus?"

* * *

Por essa Byakuya realmente não esperava. 

Decidira caminhar por aquele campo florido naquele dia, aproveitando a folga. Foi fácil despistar seus criados, porque conhecia um atalho. E como ficou desapontado em ver o bando de estudantes que estavam ali! Naqueles seis meses, para o seu desgosto, tornara–se muito popular. Era estranho, toda vez que caminhava pelos corredores, as garotas o olhavam de uma maneira que não o agradava. Risinhos, comentários; tudo aquilo era maçante. E a única pessoa que ele queria despertar a atenção sequer o olhava nos olhos... Até aquele momento.

Foi sem querer que os olhos de ambos se encontraram; Byakuya não conseguiu evitar que seu coração disparasse ao fixar–se naqueles olhos violetas. Por um momento, pensou que a reação de Hisana seria a mais indiferente possível. Entretanto, aconteceu o contrário: ele viu o olhar de espanto dela, o rubor em sua face, e o instante em que se levantou de repente, _fugindo_ dali o mais depressa que pôde, tropeçando, escorregando, como se ele fosse alguém a ser temido.

O rapaz ficou sem entender nada. Ele foi embora do lugar e quando estava bem distante do campo, começou a rir. A reação dela fora engraçada. Era a primeira vez que ela o olhava diretamente, disso tinha certeza. O rosto dela naquela hora, de total surpresa... Era uma das muitas imagens que ele guardaria em seu coração.

Quando chegou em casa, em vez de ir para a sala de estudos, foi para o jardim. Lá havia uma roseira com um único botão, que aflorou naquele mesmo instante. Byakuya aproximou o rosto e inalou o perfume da flor, pensando no ocorrido. Tocou suavemente na rosa, como se as pétalas fossem o rosto de Hisana.

– A cada dia você me impressiona mais... – murmurou à flor, pensando em Hisana. – Um dia eu poderei tocar em você deste mesmo modo. Nem que para isso eu tenha que enfrentar toda a Soul Society...

* * *

Eram altas horas da noite, e Hisana não conseguia dormir. 

O acontecimento daquela manhã marcara seu espírito de tal maneira que era só fechar os olhos e lembrar as feições de Byakuya.

_"Realmente, esse eu queria para mim! Ele é lindo demais!"_

A jovem revirava–se na cama e o sono não vinha. Finalmente, desistiu. Saiu do quarto sorrateiramente, para não acordar as outras, e foi para o pátio. A lua crescente estava linda. Mas o luar também lembrava Byakuya.

"Mas afinal, porque não consigo parar de pensar nele?" pensava Hisana com raiva, levando as mãos à cabeça.

Percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Era Unohana, trazendo uma bandeja com dois copos e um bule de chá.

– Está difícil dormir, não? – perguntou docemente. Hisana assentiu. – Tome. Vai te fazer bem e facilitar o sono.

A jovem tomou o copo das mãos da amiga e bebeu. Unohana sentou–se no chão, deixando a bandeja próxima. Notou que algo incomodava Hisana.

– O que foi? Asamoto–sama disse que você não estava bem hoje. O que aconteceu?

– Só... estou cansada. As provas foram muito puxadas...

– Eu avisei que você estava se esforçando demais. Todo esse tempo no quarto, estudando, recusando passear nas folgas...

Hisana ficou calada. Não queria falar do ocorrido naquela manhã, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria desabafar.

– Unohana...

– Hum?

– Você já...

– Eu o quê? – perguntou a amiga, percebendo o acanhamento de Hisana.

– ...Já jurou odiar alguém por toda a vida?

– Não. E nem pretendo.

– Por quê?

– Porque jurar odiar alguém por toda a vida é um passo para amá–lo pela eternidade.

O rubor novamente preencheu a face de Hisana. Amar Byakuya? NÃO! NUNCA!

"Mas..."

A garota olhou para o céu. E a imagem que a lua refletia era a dele.

"Eu sinto como... se eu tivesse... me perdido naqueles olhos..."

Em seu quarto, Byakuya, deitado na cama, observava a lua pela janela.

E em seus lábios, um sorriso enigmático brotava.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_Notas:_

_Uuuuuuh! Toda vez que escrevo as falas e as reações do Byakuya, eu estremeço. Será que ele era assim quando ele era estudante? Ele é tão frio agora... Parece estranho ele demonstrar tanto sentimento. Mas é assim que eu o imagino quando Hisana era viva. Se ele se apaixonou perdidamente por ela, então ela DEVERIA SABER FAZER ele demonstrar o que sentia. Lembram a imagem de abertura do capítulo 179? Aquele olhar dele para ela? E enquanto ele contava a história de Hisana para Rukia? ;D_

_Eu não acho a história de Byakuya e Hisana triste. O FINAL é triste, mas a história é linda. Ele enfrentou a família apenas para amar a mulher que ele escolheu. E a amou, casou com ela. Não concordo quando ela diz que "não pôde retribuir o amor dele no mesma medida". Se os cinco anos de casamento foram um sonho para Hisana, então ela foi feliz com ele e vice–versa. Talvez seja por isso que, cinco horas antes da execução de Rukia, ele abriu aquele armário onde estava a foto de Hisana, como para pedir perdão, porque ele sabia que ela estaria triste pela irmã – e por ele, principalmente. Mesmo depois de cinqüenta anos, ele sabe perfeitamente quais seriam as opiniões e sentimentos de sua amada. Eles são almas gêmeas!_

**Se gostou, mande review! XD**


	4. Mentir é fácil demais

_**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo!**_

_**Agradeço às reviews de**_ _**Dondeloth, Grapy Walker, Thaty Shinoda, Bella Tayoukai.**__**Brigaduuuu!**_

_**Desculpem a demora, é que eu fiquei sem internet e ainda adoeci! ¬¬ Mas não se preocupem, eu já melhorei! **_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: **MENTIR É FÁCIL DEMAIS

O outono se iniciava... As primeiras folhas começavam a cair.

Um espirro bem alto se ouvia num dos quartos do alojamento. Era Hisana.

Estudava com mais afinco desde o início do verão. Ficava horas estudando, quase não comia... estava mais magra, e como era pequena, Misuno e Asamoto caçoavam dela, dizendo que a qualquer momento ela sumiria.

Unohana era a mais preocupada.

– Você precisa comer. Assim vai ficar doente.

– Não, não estou com fome! – respondia Hisana, enquanto seu estômago roncava.

Gotas surgiram na cabeça de todas. Hisana estava roxa de vergonha.

– O que está acontecendo com você? – disse Misuno, séria. – De uns tempos pra cá, você passa o tempo todo nessa mesa, estudando. Está certo que quer se tornar uma das melhores da classe, mas desse jeito tudo o que conseguirá será...

Um espirro alto de Hisana interrompeu Misuno, que completou:

– ...Uma gripe.

Unohana pôs a mão na testa da amiga.

– Você está com um pouco de febre. Precisa descansar!

– Está tudo bem. Vou passar no ambulatório da Academia e tomar um remédio...

As três colegas de quarto olhavam para o rosto da moça.

– Francamente... – disse Asamoto – Para que esse esforço todo? Para que estudar tanto se o destino é a morte?

– Asamoto!!! – gritaram as outras duas.

– Bom – retrucou a outra, jogando uma mecha de cabelo para trás – mentir é fácil demais, principalmente para si mesma. Acha mesmo que nós sairemos daqui convencidas de que você sairá dessa cadeira e ir até o ambulatório se medicar?

Hisana ficou calada.

– Tudo bem querer se afirmar – continuou Asamoto – Mas levar isso até as últimas conseqüências vai te matar. Você está espirrando há dias e tudo o que você faz é voltar ao alojamento para estudar. Quando você dorme, fica gemendo, revirando na cama, respirando com dificuldade... Até o sensei notou que você está mais magra e doente. Toda a turma está notando, Inuzuri–san.

Asamoto abriu a porta e antes de sair, virou–se para falar mais.

– Ah, esqueci de dizer: Sagara–kun pediu–me em namoro!

– Não acredito! – disse Misuno – Meus parabéns!

– Vou me encontrar com ele agora. Vamos dar uma volta!

As duas saíram pelos corredores falando sem parar, os gritinhos de Misuno ecoando. Unohana olhou para Hisana, que tinha se voltado para os livros.

– Também vou precisar sair. Não quer que eu traga algum remédio do ambulatório?

– Não, não precisa. – respondeu Hisana, sorrindo – Asamoto e Misuno tem razão. Estou estudando demais e isso está afetando a minha saúde. Daqui a pouco vou ao ambulatório, não se preocupe...

O sorriso dela não convenceu Unohana. Mesmo assim, ela decidiu confiar na amiga e saiu.

Hisana suspirou. A verdade é que estudar mais que o costume foi o meio que ela encontrou de tirar Byakuya da cabeça. Desde aquele dia no campo de flores ela evitara ainda mais olhar diretamente para ele, porém não era mais por raiva ou despeito, e sim por medo de que alguém, principalmente ele, notasse o rubor em seu rosto.

"Droga!"

Desanimada, fechou o livro e recostou a cabeça na mesa. Suspirou.

– AAAATCHIM !!!

Realmente, ela precisava se medicar. Levantou, arrumou a mesa e saiu.

Espirros e mais espirros a acompanharam pelo caminho, até o pátio da Academia. Estava difícil respirar. Estava com frio também, apesar de sentir a pele fervendo em febre.

"Eu sou uma idiota!", pensava Hisana. "Se eu tivesse conseguido tirá–lo da minha mente, eu não estaria passando por essa situação..."

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao ambulatório da Academia, pelo corredor completamente vazio, a moça sentiu tudo girar. A visão enegreceu e cairia no chão não fossem dois braços fortes a ampará–la.

– Você está bem? – perguntou uma voz masculina, imediatamente reconhecida por Hisana.

Sim, era _ele_! Mais do que depressa, a jovem desvencilhou–se dos braços de Byakuya com toda a força que tinha naquele momento e teve que recostar–se na parede para não cair.

– Quer me matar do coração, seu estúpido idiota??? Sim, eu estou bem, obrigada, então suma da minha fren...

Ela foi interrompida pelas mãos de Byakuya tocando o seu rosto.

– Você... está com muita febre... Inuzuri–dono... – ele disse, estranhamente hesitante.

Hisana agradeceu aos céus por estar com febre, assim ele não notaria nada. Nervosa, ela novamente afastou o rapaz de perto de si e, tentando parecer mais raivosa possível, falou:

– E daí? É da sua conta? Por que não vai andar por aí, pra se mostrar importante? Deixe–me... em paz... você... eu... te odeio... porque...

O ar começou a faltar. Hisana levou as mãos ao peito, que parecia querer explodir. Caminhou três passos e caiu, amparada novamente por Byakuya, que a carregou nos braços.

– Eu a levarei até o ambulatório.

Hisana ainda quis se desvencilhar, mas se sentia fraca. Impossibilitada de recusar a ajuda, ela agarrou–se à camisa de Byakuya, e tentou se acalmar.

"Eu jurei te odiar! Então por quê?" pensava.

E as palavras de Unohana e Asamoto ecoaram em sua mente...

_" Porque jurar odiar alguém por toda a vida é um passo para amá–lo pela eternidade."_

_"Mentir é fácil demais, principalmente para si mesma."_

Lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Hisana. Byakuya percebeu isso, mas nada falou.

"Eu te odeio porque não consigo tirar você do meu coração!", pensou a jovem.

E talvez por estar imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, a jovem não percebeu o quanto o coração de Byakuya também batia acelerado.

* * *

Hisana teve que permanecer em observação. No restante do dia, as suas colegas de quarto foram visitá–la, e o quanto de bronca que a garota teve que ouvir de _cada uma_ delas foi enorme. Disseram que ela estava procurando por isso, por não ter se cuidado, que ela deveria ter maneirado no estudo, etc. e tal, e só parou quando um dos enfermeiros, penalizado com a situação, delicadamente _expulsou_ as três do lugar, com a desculpa de que a jovem precisava descansar.

– Mas voltaremos amanhã... – disse Unohana sorrindo.

Gotas e mais gotas surgiram da cabeça de Hisana ao ver _o olhar_ da amiga. Unohana era quem mais a tinha aconselhado, daí o motivo _daquele_ olhar. "Realmente, eu devia tê–la escutado!", pensou a moça, com frio na espinha. Depois disso, nem demorou muito a dormir.

Naquela noite, ela não sonhou com tempestade de neve, trem descarrilado, mulher de branco. Mas o sonho que teve foi igualmente estranho.

Como era noite de lua nova, o quarto estava quase totalmente escuro, a pouca luz que ali entrava se devia à iluminação dos corredores. Naquele estágio entre o sono e o despertar, ela sentiu dedos tocando delicadamente a sua mão direita. E como num delírio, ela sentiu aquela mão apertar com mais força a sua, e levá–la de encontro ao rosto de quem quer que fosse. Também sentiu lábios beijarem a sua testa e murmurar, quase inaudível:

– Você não me odeia... Eu sei. Vou esperar você parar de mentir para si mesma, Hisana!

"É a voz _dele_...", ela pensou. "Ainda bem... que isso é apenas sonho..."

* * *

Perto dali, mais propriamente no pátio da Academia, dois rapazes conversavam e um deles, aliás, era o enfermeiro que mais cedo estava no quarto de Hisana.

– Ninguém em toda Sereitei deve saber que estive lá, entendeu? Se caso vir a se tornar público, tanto você como eu teremos problemas.

– Entendi. Em todo caso, o senhor só esteve hoje cedo no ambulatório socorrendo uma estudante e mais nada.

– Obrigado. Realmente, muito obrigado.

– Não há de quê, Kuchiki–sama...

E quando o enfermeiro sumiu de vista, Byakuya abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso de felicidade.

– Agora sei que compartilhamos o mesmo sentimento... Hisana!

* * *

Continua...

* * *

_notas:_

_Esses saltos no tempo podem parecer forçados, mas os acho importantes. Imaginar como uma garota forte e praticamente sem papas na língua lidou com essa confusão de sentimentos depois do capítulo anterior, me dá vontade de rir. Deve ter sido complicado! Aliás, uma Hisana forte e determinada sempre foi a imagem que tenho dela. Outro dia vi uma comunidade que diz odiar Hisana porque ela casou por interesse (mentira! Ficou bem claro no mangá e no anime que eles se apaixonaram!) e que nunca correspondeu ao amor dele (outra mentira, o que acontece é que ela não pôde ser inteiramente feliz por não saber onde a Rukia estava!). "Os anos de sonho" só existem quando estamos ao lado da pessoa que amamos. E se os anos de sonho de Hisana foram com Byakuya, então ela o amava! E era correspondida! _

**Se gostou, mande review! XD**


	5. Beijo da vida

_**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo!**_

_**Desta vez demorei porque estou estudando. Portanto, em vez de um capítulo a cada quinze dias, como estava fazendo até o capítulo passado, será um capítulo por mês. Afinal, preciso de tempo pra estudar, hehehe XD**_

**_Obrigada pelas reviews,Hakime-chan, Dondeloth, Kaho Mizuki, Grapy Walker, Raytha, Augusto, Shihouin Kah-chan, Bella-Tayoukai_** **_. Vocês me animam a continuar!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: **BEIJO DA VIDA

Algumas semanas depois, Hisana já estava melhor.

Obviamente, o sonho daquela noite – ou melhor, o que ela pensava que era sonho – a confundiu ainda mais. Havia alguma coisa de estranho, ela sentia, mas não tinha certeza. Tudo fazia tão pouco sentido, que a fazia bufar de raiva.

E é claro que depois daquele dia, ela evitou cruzar com Byakuya. E Hisana se escondia tão bem, que nem mesmo as próprias colegas de quarto a viam na sala de aula.

– Mas afinal, conta a verdade, Inuzuri, você está matando aula? – perguntou Misuno certo dia.

– Não!

– E aonde está sentando agora?

– Estou procurando um lugar melhor, com menos conversa...

– E desde o quando a turma conversa durante a aula?

– Errrr...

Ela enrolava, enrolava e não respondia. Ou melhor, a resposta não condizia com a verdade. Na hora do almoço, ela simplesmente sumia. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Tudo isso para evitar encontrar Byakuya.

Ele, por sua vez, apesar daquele comportamento frio, não suportava mais passar dias sem vê–la. Chegou a intencionar a perguntar para alguma das três amigas dela, mas desistiu quando pensou que isso poderia causar problemas. No final da aula, ele vagava pelos corredores, na esperança de ver Hisana debruçada no parapeito de alguma janela, como tantas vezes a viu. Sem sucesso. E assim os dias passavam...

Folhas e mais folhas caíam das árvores indicando a preparação da natureza para o inverno. Mais uma vez, era dia de folga. Hisana decidiu que iria novamente ao campo do primeiro distrito e, chegando lá, passou a apreciar a paisagem. Olhava as folhas no chão e suspirava tristemente. Não gostava de neve. Não mais. Lembrava de quando ainda vivia, como adorava brincar na neve, entretanto, agora o inverno trazia lembranças tristes.

Estava tão entretida em observar as folhas caírem, absorvida em pensamentos, que não notava a presença de mais ninguém. Nem mesmo dele.

Byakuya a observava de longe, sentindo–se feliz por enfim tê–la visto depois do incidente do ambulatório. Havia ido até lá porque era um lugar agradável e tranqüilo, e também porque trazia a lembrança de quando trocara olhar com Hisana pela primeira vez. No fundo, esperava encontrá–la lá, e quando a viu, procurou manter discreta a sua presença, para não afugentá–la.

Ah, se fechasse os olhos, ele ainda poderia senti–la nos braços! Naquele dia, quando a carregou doente para o ambulatório, ele notara que alguma coisa no olhar e na voz dela havia mudado! Sentiu–a estremecer quando ele tocou o seu rosto, e quando tomou–a nos braços. No instante em que ela começou a chorar, entendera. Ela tentara parecer indiferente, mas depois daquele dia no campo, era impossível. Então, naquela noite, entrara escondido no quarto para vê–la.

_"Vou esperar você parar de mentir para si mesma, Hisana!" _

Sim, ele esperaria. Poderia ser o tempo que fosse, ele pacientemente esperaria o dia em que finalmente Hisana pararia de lutar com os próprios sentimentos, para amá–la eternamente.

Hisana levantou do lugar onde estava e começou a caminhar pelas margens do rio distraidamente. Levava as sandálias na mão e nem olhava por onde andava. Foi então que aconteceu.

A jovem só teve o tempo de gritar. Em meio a areia das margens do rio havia um sorvedouro que a tragou para as águas. Ela tentava subir à margem com toda a energia do corpo, mas a força da água a puxava para baixo. Levou as mãos à garganta, não tinha mais ar. Ainda tentou movimentar os braços e as pernas, mas era inútil. Ela engolia muita água.

"Não! Não posso morrer agora!" pensava, enquanto lembranças e mais lembranças invadiam a sua mente, desde a sua vida terrena até a espiritual. Um choro de bebê ecoava em seus pensamentos. Mas a última imagem que lhe veio à cabeça era a de um homem alto e longos cabelos pretos, com um olhar que parecia abraçar o coração. E antes de desmaiar, sentiu um braço forte agarrando a sua cintura, levando–a para a superfície.

Byakuya, pela primeira vez em sua vida, agira por impulso ao testemunhar o acontecido. Mergulhou sem pensar duas vezes, pensando apenas em salvar Hisana. A força da água era muito demais, mas conseguiu agarrar a garota e levá–la para fora da água. Infelizmente, a correnteza do rio levara os dois para mais longe do lugar onde estavam e, ainda por cima, Hisana não respirava. Tentou mantê–la na superfície com um dos braços enquanto que com o outro tentava agarrar a raiz de uma árvore. A correnteza estava tão forte, que ele só conseguiu o que queria na terceira tentativa. Com toda a sua energia, Byakuya levou Hisana até a margem do rio, mas o rosto da moça estava branco, os lábios arroxeados, a pele fria.

– Vamos, acorde! – dizia o rapaz, desesperado.

O rapaz dava leves tapas no rosto da moça, tentando inutilmente acorda–la. Encostou o ouvido no peito da moça – nada. Finalmente, Byakuya inclinou a cabeça de Hisana e, colando a sua boca na dela, soprou–lhe o ar.

Uma.

Duas.

Três vezes.

Na quarta vez, a jovem tossiu, expelindo toda a água em seus pulmões. Mas continuou desacordada.

Byakuya olhava para o rosto de Hisana, pensando no que acabara de fazer. Ele havia lhe devolvido a vida com um _beijo_.

Tocou os próprios lábios com uma das mãos. A sensação do encontro de sua boca com a de Hisana era algo que não poderia ser descrito jamais. Foi um encontro diverso do que esperava, mas havia sido um encontro. Uma parte dele agora estava dentro dela, a fez reviver, assim como uma parte dela estava nele. Não sabia se o momento era adequado, mas não conseguia conter a felicidade que sentia. Faltava apenas torná–la sua para sempre.

Um pensamento surgiu de repente em sua mente; era melhor que saíssem dali. Entretanto, Byakuya não reconhecia o lugar, não sabia onde estava. Poderia seguir à margem do rio para retornar ao campo, mas com Hisana desacordada seria perigoso. Nas proximidades, uma gruta. Não teve dúvidas; tomou a jovem nos braços e se dirigiu para lá. Deitou a moça no chão e foi procurar gravetos secos para uma fogueira, coisa que ele fez com muita destreza.

Porém – e agora? Hisana estava encharcada, ele também; seria perigoso para a saúde de ambos se continuassem com as roupas molhadas. Mas, conhecendo a jovem, provavelmente ela faria um escândalo se acordasse. E um pensamento errôneo de Hisana era tudo o que Byakuya não queria.

Olhou para ela novamente; aproximou–se. Ergueu–a um pouco por um momento, tencionando tirar–lhe a camisa. Mas ao tocar a pele dela, sentiu–se estremecer e desistiu. Ficar doente pareceu–lhe melhor opção do que cair em tentação. Permaneceu ao lado dela, acariciando–lhe o rosto. Há quanto tempo ela estava em seus sonhos? Há quanto tempo desejava ser o homem da vida dela?

– Desde o primeiro instante que te vi... – murmurou no ouvido dela. E continuou – Minha vontade... é estar ao seu lado para sempre!

Como ele queria que ela estivesse acordada! Como ele queria ver sua expressão ao ouvir tais palavras! Sim, era a primeira vez que Byakuya se desarmava, se despia de sua personalidade fria para se deixar envolver pelo calor de suas emoções, há tanto contidas!

– Como eu tive medo... de te perder... Hisana, minha Hisana!

E, exausto devido ao dia tão atribulado, adormeceu ao lado da mulher que amava.

* * *

_Quando Hisana abriu os olhos, tudo o que viu foi um campo de neve. A mulher misteriosa estava lá, olhando para ela com uma expressão terna. Hisana ia falar, quando notou que não estava com um bebê nos braços._

– _Onde ela está? – perguntou, desesperada._

_A mulher de branco nada disse._

– _ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – gritou Hisana._

– _Como posso saber? – retrucou a mulher – Foi VOCÊ que a deixou à sorte..._

_Aquelas palavras foram como espadas atravessando o seu corpo. Cruzou os braços, segurando–os com toda a força que tinha, e começou a chorar._

– _É por isso que chora, Hisana?_

– _Choro... porque sou fraca... – respondeu a garota, com a voz embargada._

– _Então faça–se forte. – respondeu a mulher. E desapareceu._

_Hisana, quando se viu sozinha, não pôde mais conter a dor profunda que sentia._

– _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou, e seu grito ecoou por todo o campo de neve._

* * *

Byakuya acordou sentindo frio, como se o inverno tivesse chegado naquele instante, e somente dentro da gruta. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando notou a chamas da fogueira congeladas, assim como as paredes do lugar. Olhou para o lado. Hisana estava coberta por minúsculos flocos de gelo, e ainda desacordada.

– Mas o que...?

O corpo dela estava frio como um cadáver, porém ainda respirava. Isso aliviou o rapaz, que por um momento foi tomado pelo medo. Byakuya limpou o rosto de Hisana, sem conseguir compreender o que havia acontecido. Levantou, observou o a paisagem exterior e deduziu ser já o final da tarde. Deveriam voltar naquele instante, antes do jantar, se não quisessem chamar a atenção. O rapaz voltou para junto de Hisana e tentou acordá–la.

– Vamos, acorde...

Ele já iria carregá–la nos braços novamente, quando, num movimento brusco, Hisana agarrou o braço de Byakuya, assustando–o.

– O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui? Por que nós estamos aqui? Que lugar é este? – perguntou Hisana, agitada, sem dar chance para Byakuya responder.

O rapaz teve que se controlar para não demonstrar o quanto estava feliz em vê–la bem, e, reassumindo a sua expressão impassível de sempre, disse apenas:

– Acalme–se...

Hisana o olhava confusa. Abriu a boca para perguntar, mas Byakuya fez sinal para que ela se calasse.

– Você estava caminhado pela margem do rio quando caiu na água. Quase morrestes afogada. Eu estava por perto e a salvei.

Byakuya achou melhor omitir que havia feito respiração boca–a–boca para revivê–la. Confusa e agitada como estava, com certeza a reação dela não seria das melhores... Ela, por sua vez, se levantou e caminhou na direção da entrada da gruta. Sentiu a perna esquerda doer. Estava ferida.

– Você ainda não está bem...

– Estou... me sentindo estranha... – disse Hisana, não ouvindo o rapaz. – Estou... com uma sensação esquisita... um gosto diferente... na minha boca...

– Deve ser porque você engoliu muita água – mentiu Byakuya, respirando fundo para evitar se trair. – Você consegue andar, mesmo ferida?

Hisana deu três passos, mas a dor a fez tropeçar. Byakuya, por instinto, levantou e a segurou nos braços. Os dois se entreolharam; por algum tempo, permaneceram com os olhos fixos um no outro. A garota não pôde deixar de notar como os olhos dele eram lindos, e se sentia desmanchar–se nos braços dele, enquanto que o rapaz tentava lutar contra a vontade de beijá-la, e aquele contato com o corpo dela o deixava ofegante tamanho o desejo. O sentimento que os unia era forte demais... Os rostos de ambos se aproximaram, os lábios dos dois tão próximos, um sentindo o calor da pele do outro, olhos nos olhos... Hisana, temendo não resistir, tomou coragem para dar fim àquela situação.

– Vamos voltar...

– Hisana...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram; ouvira direito? Kuchiki Byakuya a chamou pelo primeiro nome?

Ele se deu conta do que acabara de acontecer e chegou a odiar a si próprio por ter dito o nome dela sem pensar.

– Você tem razão – disse o rapaz, tentando se controlar – Vamos voltar.

E a ergueu nos braços.

Hisana observou o rosto dele por todo o tempo. Como ele era forte... e tão bonito...

"Como é possível... você estar sempre presente até mesmo quando tento fugir de você?"

Byakuya percebera que alguma coisa fazia Hisana sufocar o que sentia e isso, por um momento, o frustrou. Mas nada o faria desistir dela. Nem ela, nem a sua família, nem a Soul Society.

"Pode ser o tempo que for, Hisana, estarei sempre ao seu lado, sempre por perto... nem adianta tentar se esconder, porque sempre vou te encontrar..."

E dentro do coração de ambos a frase que aquelas bocas não ousavam pronunciar...

"EU TE AMO!"

* * *

_notas:_

_Gostaram? Isso foi um presente pra quem gosta de cenas românticas... XD __(Meio Jane Austen esse capítulo, não? Será que ficou meloso? Terei que me controlar daqui pra frente...) __Como eu disse lá em cima, a partir de agora a publicação será de um capítulo por mês. A autora precisa estudar, né, gente? ;D Prometo sempre procurar cumprir o prazo. O capítulo quatro me parece que foi o que mais recebeu elogios. Obrigada, gente! Isso me deixa feliz. Quando resolvi escrever a fic, eu fiquei com um pouco de receio da reação de vocês, afinal, tem gente que não gosta de ver um Byakuya mais emotivo... Eu tenho pra mim que aquele jeito dele – estilo Sesshoumaru, hehehe! – deve ser fruto da educação rígida que ele teve, porém, nenhum fã de Bleach pode desconsiderar que Byakuya tem um coração, ou seja, sentimentos... ele apenas não os externa freqüentemente. Quando me lembro do final da luta dele contra o Ichigo, no episódio 59, ele arregala os olhos ao ouvir o nosso Morango dizer "se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu, com certeza, lutaria contra as regras da Soul Society" – nesse momento, eu entendo que ele SE VIU em Ichigo, pois foi isso o que ele fez na juventude, e por DUAS VEZES: ao casar com Hisana (uma plebéia) e ao adotar Rukia! __Ele ainda tenta mentir, coitado... quando diz que "não tenho algo inútil, como sentimentos". Tsc, tsc... Então, Byakuya, me explica a foto da Hisana naquele altar, hehehe XD_

**Se gostou, mande review! XD**


	6. Sentimentos contidos, fatos inegáveis

_**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo!**_

_**Cumpri o prazo! **__**Êêê! Clap, clap, clap! **__**Será que dessa vez, vocês vão chorar? Hehehe**_

_**Obrigada **__**Raytha**__** e Engel **__**pelas reviews!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**: SENTIMENTOS CONTIDOS, FATOS INEGÁVEIS

Como era de se esperar, o inverno não teve bons momentos para Hisana.

Devido as suas excelentes notas – todas A, tanto na parte teórica quanto prática – Unohana fez um exame extra frente à uma banca composta pelos melhores professores e pelo capitão da primeira divisão shinigami e os impressionou com a sua inteligência fora do comum. Resultado: sendo inteligente demais, era impossível mantê–la no primeiro ano acadêmico. Foi remanejada para o sexto ano, ou seja, para o último ano da Academia de Shinigami. Se formaria em um ano e logo estaria entre os Treze Esquadrões.

Hisana não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de inveja.

– Eu queria poder ser tão inteligente assim...

– Ora, Inuzuri, não se subestime. Todos somos inteligentes e...

– É, só que você nos supera, porque você não é só inteligente – interrompeu Asamoto – Você é inteligente DEMAIS! Mais até que todos da sala, até do tal do Kuchiki...

Asamoto não conseguia esconder o sorriso de maldade.

– Daria tudo para saber o que aquele Kuchiki pensa sobre isso... hehehehehe...

– Sabe – disse Misuno – você me dá medo quando faz essa cara, Asamoto...

– Hehehehe...

– Ah, não! – gritou Misuno – Pelo amor de Deus, não vá gargalhar feito uma hiena histérica!

– Hehehehehe... hahahahahahuahuahuahuahuaHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Quem estava no pátio, naquela hora do dia, se assustou – e muito – com Asamoto literalmente rolando no chão de tanto rir. Unohana sorria de tão acostumada, Misuno chorava de medo e Hisana enterrou a cara nas mãos de tanta vergonha.

– Ai...ai... ai... minha barriga ta doendo... hahahahahaha...

– Tudo isso só porque você imaginou a cara do Kuchiki–sama?

– Hahahahaha... – continuava Asamato, enxugando as lágrimas – Minha imaginação voou... Huahauahuahauahuahua...

– Você devia se controlar – disse Hisana – Ninguém da Academia te acha normal, acho até que os professores pensam que você é perturbada.

– Mas eles têm que me manter aqui, já que as minhas notas são boas. Não tanto quanto as da Unohana, mas o suficiente para me aprovar.

– Para mim, acho perfeitamente normal – disse Unohana, sorrindo.

Várias e várias gotas surgiram das cabeças de Hisana e Misuno, enquanto que Asamoto erguia o polegar, num sinal de "yes!".

– Vou sentir falta deste clima. Passar por cima de cinco anos era algo inimaginável, até para mim. Será um desafio e tanto.

– Não duvido nada que em um ano ou dois, você será vice–capitã ou capitã de alguma divisão – falou Asamoto.

– Você tem preferência por qual divisão, Unohana–san?

– Sempre me identifiquei com a medicina... Acho que tentarei a 4ª Divisão.

E enquanto as três conversavam, Hisana não conseguia deixar de pensar no vazio que sentiria sem o sorriso acolhedor de Unohana Retsu.

* * *

Meses se passaram e Hisana se encontrava chateada. Suas notas decaíram um pouco em prática com a espada, assim como em kidou. Os professores chamavam a sua atenção, procurando saber o que havia acontecido. Ela nada respondia, mas lá no fundo, sabia o motivo. Era aquele vazio imenso em seu coração que crescia a cada dia.

Naquela tarde, mais uma vez, era aula de kendô. Espada de madeira na mão, Hisana não conseguia acertar os golpes e era sempre vencida.

– Inuzuri Hisana, preste maior atenção em seu oponente! – gritava o professor.

A jovem se sentia uma inútil. Daqui a dez minutos lutaria novamente, com o perdedor da simulação de luta que se seguiria. Um deles era Kuchiki Byakuya.

Mentalmente, Hisana agradecia a Deus por ele ser tão bom em kendô que, com certeza, ele não seria seu oponente. Mal acabava de pensar nisso, e Byakuya foi vencido em quatro golpes.

– Não confie tanto em sua espada, Kuchiki–sama! – disse o professor, com uma tranqüilidade incomum.

Hisana estava boquiaberta, os olhos esbugalhados pela cena. "Como ele pôde perder? Ele é o melhor aluno de kendô! O oponente dele nem era lá essas coisas, era praticamente um pulha! Como ele perdeu em quatro golpes?". Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, com várias gotas surgindo em sua cabeça, quando pensou que dali a cinco minutos eles dois estariam lutando pela primeira vez naquela disciplina, em lados opostos. "Eu não acredito!"

Byakuya poderia muito bem estar irritado com a derrota, afinal, ser vencido na aula de kendô era um fato inédito. Todos olhavam surpresos para ele, que mantinha a expressão impassível como sempre, mas quem analisasse bem o seu olhar, notaria que aquilo não fora à toa.

Há tempos que ele tentava se aproximar de Hisana, sem ser notado por mais ninguém, e a transferência de Unohana veio bem a calhar. Não era muito honrado pensar daquele modo, mas não podia deixar de classificar esse acontecimento como muito conveniente. Notara o quanto a moça sentia falta da amiga e isso se refletia nas aulas práticas. Desde então, tentava se aproximar, durante os intervalos das aulas, esperando o momento oportuno. Mas Hisana era dura na queda! Dificilmente a encontrava por aí, nem mesmo na costumeira apreciação solitária do movimento do pátio através da janela. Então, teve a idéia de se aproximar durante as aulas. Mas – que coisa! – nunca ficava na equipe em que ela estava... Porém, naquele dia, na aula de kendô, teve a idéia. Venceria todas as lutas antes de Hisana competir. Se ela perdesse – nos últimos meses, isso acontecia com freqüência – ele perderia também. Se ela vencesse, ele venceria. Desse modo, forjaria uma luta entre eles. Assim, ele poderia se mostrar agradável, do jeito dele, é claro.

– Baixa o cacete no nobrezinho, Inuzuri – disse Asamoto para Hisana quando o professor a chamou.

Hisana sorriu amarelo e foi para a linha de combate.

Os dois se encararam. Hisana nem ouviu o professor, de tão enfeitiçada que se sentia por aquele olhos; Byakuya a encarava, como se estivesse diante um oponente qualquer, o que a irritou. "Baixa o cacete no nobrezinho!". E quando o professor deu o sinal, a simulação começou.

Hisana logo tentou atingi–lo diagonalmente, mas Byakuya bloqueou a espada dela e contra atacou com um golpe visando o ombro da garota. Ela abaixou–se e rechaçou a espada dele, mas o rapaz manteve o equilíbrio. Depois de vários golpes, Hisana estava tão irritada com a situação, que muitos pensaram que aquela luta duraria a tarde inteira. Tentou acertá-lo no quadril, mas Byakuya novamente se defendeu do golpe e praticamente conduziu a espada de Hisana para o solo, e ao tentar não soltá-la, a jovem girou, e com uma das mãos como apoio, saltou e se posicionou agachada no chão.

– Credo – sussurrou Misuno para Asamoto – Parece uma luta de verdade!

– He... Isso ta parecendo briguinha de casal.

O professor parou a simulação e anunciou que Kuchiki–sama estava vencendo por um ponto, e recomeçou a luta. Byakuya avançou; Hisana, na defensiva, sentia as mãos tremerem. Ficaram frente a frente, uma bloqueando a espada do outro, olhos, nos olhos.

– Você não está lutando com o espírito... – murmurou Byakuya, surpreendendo Hisana – Não está concentrada.

– E isso é por acaso da sua conta? – murmurou Hisana, tentando parecer dura.

– Mais do que você pensa!

A garota arregalou os olhos; o que ele queria dizer com isso? Ela empurrou a espada dele, e com a brecha inevitável, acertou–lhe o braço. Byakuya, ao mesmo tempo, atingiu Hisana numa das costelas, tentando não pôr muita força na espada. A jovem olhava para ele com uma raiva profunda; mas tal sentimento se dirigia a ela mesma, por ter se deixado desconcertar pelas palavras dele. Hisana avançou e, antes que Byakuya pudesse se defender do ataque frontal, ela literalmente sumiu diante de seus olhos, por quase um segundo.

– O quê... – surpreendeu–se Byakuya.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o rapaz não teve chance de defesa quando Hisana ressurgiu, atingindo–lhe o peito, levando–o ao chão.

– Empate! – gritou o professor, encerrando a luta.

– É isso aí, Inuzuri! – disse Asamoto, em alto e bom som.

Byakuya levantou-se e, olhando para Hisana de uma maneira que a ruborizou, murmurou:

– Foi um golpe preciso e no instante decisivo. Meus parabéns.

A moça desviou o olhar e respondeu:

– Se você tivesse lutado a sério, teria me vencido.

– Eu estava lutando a sério.

– Então por que não pôs força naquele golpe? E por que me disse aquilo?

– Tentei trazer–lhe para a luta. Esvaziar a mente de qualquer pensamento e acalmar os sentimentos são requisitos básicos numa luta.

– Eu sei disso – respondeu Hisana, irritada consigo mesma.

– Sabe, mas não era o que estava fazendo.

Hisana, mais irritada ainda, saiu pisando forte, sem olhar para ninguém, nem mesmo para Asamoto e Misuno, que ainda estavam ali. Byakuya suspirou. Dissera tudo aquilo com a melhor das intenções. Frustrado, decepcionado, num acesso de raiva jogou a espada de madeira no chão. O que saíra errado?

Asamoto e Misuno olhavam para Byakuya; as duas se entreolharam e saíram para o corredor.

– Foi a primeira vez que vi Kuchiki-sama dirigir a palavra para alguém que não era um professor...

– Ele nem sequer dá bom dia para o pessoal da classe... Dar tamanha atenção para Inuzuri–san é estranho da parte dele...

No pátio, Hisana meditava sobre o ocorrido na aula de kendô. Afinal, qual era a do Kuchiki? Por que aquelas atitudes? Já estavam no final do terceiro ano acadêmico, por que aquilo agora? Hisana pensava e pensava, lembrando das palavras de Byakuya. Lembrou também de todas as vezes que se encontraram, que permaneceram juntos, das palavras que saíam da boca dele. O vento soprava suave, trazendo-lhe uma flor de ameixeira, fresca, florescida recentemente. Hisana sorriu, pensando no primeiro dia de aula, quando parou em frente à uma mansão para observar o desabrochar das flores de uma ameixeira. A mansão da família Kuchiki.

– Tudo anda mesmo complicado, não é...? – murmurou para a flor, como se ela pudesse ouvir.

Hisana levantou e caminhou devagar rumo ao prédio da Academia. Ao chegar à sala de aula, já não havia mais ninguém, a não ser Kuchiki Byakuya, que recolhia seus livros. Hisana se aproximou, cabisbaixa, e tossiu para chamar a atenção. Kuchiki-sama virou-se.

A garota ergueu o rosto e o encarou. A expressão irritada dela havia desaparecido há muito, mas os olhos do rapaz ainda carregavam uma ponta de frustração. Por um instante, Byakuya se surpreendeu; era a primeira vez que Hisana ia até ele de livre e espontânea vontade. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas se calou ao pressentir algo.

– Kuchiki-sama... – disse Hisana timidamente, respirando fundo, esfregando as mãos – eu... vim pedir desculpas pela minha conduta de agora há pouco. Não entenda mal... O senhor estava certo. O tempo todo.

– Eu...

– E também – interrompeu a moça – quero lhe agradecer pela sua atenção para comigo na aula de hoje.

E Hisana estendeu a mão, num gesto inesperado.

Byakuya arregalou os olhos; era inacreditável!

– Eu já lhe devo bastante. Espero um dia poder retribuir e...

A jovem emudeceu quando viu Byakuya tomar sua mão entre as dele e beijá-la ternamente. Ela enrubesceu dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Ele sentiu o quanto as mãos dela estavam frias do nervosismo talvez causado por aquele gesto.

– Espero... que um dia a senhorita entenda os meus motivos, Inuzuri-san.

E o rapaz saiu da sala.

Demorou para Hisana assimilar tudo aquilo. Fazia tempo que ela sabia, mas não admitia, dos seus sentimentos para com Kuchiki Byakuya, isso porque pensava que era impossível amar alguém como ele, um nobre, sendo uma aldeã de Rukongai. Pensando que amá-lo seria em vão, não reconhecia os próprios sentimentos para não sofrer. A única que sabia de sua situação era Unohana, mas agora, com a amiga longe, toda a sua confusão só aumentava a angústia que sentia, o vazio em seu peito. Mas aquele gesto...

Levou a mão beijada por Byakuya aos lábios e a beijou também, tentando sentir seu sabor. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Um "eu te amo"?

– Isso tem que acabar, antes que não tenha mais volta!

Pegou os seus livros e saiu correndo da sala. Atrás de Byakuya. Ele ainda estava no corredor quando Hisana novamente o chamou.

– Kuchiki Byakuya–sama!

Ele olhou para ela. Hisana cerrou os punhos, decidida.

– Por favor... – e hesitou.

– Sim?

A voz dele era grave, mas até isso era encantador. A moça respirou fundo.

– Poderíamos conversar em particular?

– Estou ouvindo – respondeu Byakuya.

– Não aqui...

– Onde, então?

Hisana voltou–se e entrou novamente na sala de aula. Byakuya a seguiu. Quando entrou, Hisana fechou a porta e trancou.

– Pelo visto, o que você tem a me dizer é importante. – disse o rapaz, sentindo o coração bater forte.

– Por quê? – perguntou a garota, num tom de voz baixo.

– O quê?

– Por que você quer tanto se aproximar de mim?

Byakuya a encarou. Respirou fundo, não desviando o olhar. Mas antes que respondesse, Hisana continuou.

– Você é um nobre... Não devia sequer me dirigir o olhar!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos. Hisana começou a descarregar toda a sua angústia.

– Isso... Isso não pode avançar...

– Inuzuri-san...

– Não! Desde o início, eu jurei que te odiaria! Então porquê? Por que tenta se aproximar de mim, quando sabe que não deveria? E por que... Por que não consigo tirar você de mim?

Era praticamente uma declaração. Enfim, ela reconhecia que o amava. Byakuya, por um momento, sentiu a felicidade inundar seu coração.

– Agir com altivez para quem lhe é inferior... Ser um exemplo a ser seguido... Unir–se a alguém da mesma classe social... Isso são fatos inegáveis para um nobre!

– Hisana...

– Eu conheci a riqueza em vida e a miséria na morte, Kuchiki-sama! Você pode ser o melhor aluno, mas em se tratando de vivência, sabe menos do que eu!

– Acalme–se!

– Não... não sei de mais nada... Só tenho certeza de uma coisa: isso não pode continuar...

Byakuya olhava para Hisana tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ele se aproximou dela, enquanto a jovem segurava as lágrimas, que teimavam em chegar aos olhos.

– Eu sou de Rukongai... Você é um nobre! Classes sociais diferentes! VIDAS diferentes! Por favor, não tentes mais! Não se aproximes mais de mim! Não posso mais! Não posso mais agüentar essa situação!

Hisana sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem. Byakuya percebeu e, antes que ela caísse no chão, a abraçou.

– Perdoe–me... – ele disse – Mas os meus sentimentos...

– Não... Não diga isso. Isso é passageiro! TEM QUE SER!

– Hisana...

– NÃO DIGA MEU NOME!

A moça libertou–se dos braços dele.

– EU TE ODEIO! TENHO QUE TE ODIAR! EU TENHO PORQUE SENÃO...

E antes que pudesse continuar, Byakuya a calou com um beijo – um beijo longo, ardente, cheio do sentimento contido por tanto tempo. A garota tentava se afastar de todas as maneiras, mas ele era mais forte do que ela. Logo, não resistia mais, todos os pensamentos fugiram de sua mente, era como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo a não ser o homem que a beijava... Byakuya a abraçava, acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto sentia as mãos dela tocando o seu corpo. Sentia os lábios quentes de Hisana nos seus, o corpo dela estremecendo ao toque de suas mãos, a língua indo de encontro com a dele... Um beijo tão diferente daquele dia em que a salvou... Era um misto de sensações tão incríveis e nunca antes sentidas, que o fazia esquecer de tudo, até de si mesmo. Suas bocas se separaram, mas eles continuaram de olhos fechados, ambos ofegantes.

– ...Senão eu vou sucumbir à dor que sinto por saber que esse amor é impossível...

– Não é impossível... – ele replicou – Não é impossível, porque eu também te amo! – e o rapaz a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais ternamente.

Hisana abriu os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que Byakuya. Ela acariciou o rosto dele, que levou a mão ao encontro da sua. Entreolharam–se. A expressão do jovem era de realização, mas a da moça era de tristeza.

– Eu sei o meu lugar, Byakuya–sama...E, com certeza, não é ao seu lado. – disse, vendo a alegria dele sumir diante de tal afirmação.

A moça levantou, foi até a porta, girou a chave e a abriu. Saiu sem olhar para trás, sem ouvir a resposta de Byakuya, que se sentia mais apaixonado e decidido do que nunca.

– Está errada, Hisana... Você verá...

* * *

_Notas_

_**SPOILER – SE NÃO QUER SABER, NÃO LEIA!**_

_Caraca, eu to até agora embebida pelo capítulo –105 do mangá de Bleach. Ver o Byakuya adolescente foi um sonho realizado. To louca pra ver como ele e Hisana se conheceram. Tomara que o Kubo tenha piedade de nós, do Byakuya Fã–Clube, huahuahaua... Será que Hisana era uma oficial de patente alta? Mas, sabem, vê–lo todo cheio de energia brigando com a Yoruichi não me surpreendeu... Todo adulto carrancudo, um dia, foi um moleque danado – FATO! __E as caretas dele... Nunca imaginei ele fazendo careta! E caretas impagáveis! Engraçadíssimas! Huahuahuahua! XD_

_Pô, quem me surpreendeu mesmo foi a Unohana... Ela já era capitã quando Byakuya ainda era um menino... Como gosto de respeitar o Cannon, fiquei um pouco desapontada... E pensar que a primeira idéia que tive desse fanfic era diferente... afff... devia ter seguido a primeira idéia! TT.TT_

_**FIM DO SPOILER – LEIA A PARTIR DAQUI**_

_Ah, esse capítulo foi um tanto triste, não? Hisana tentando dizimar as esperanças de Byakuya... Me pergunto se a história que o Kubo tem na cabeça e teima em não desenhar tem alguma semelhança com a minha! Afinal, Byakuya, como bem disse Hisana, é um nobre, deveria se casar com uma mulher da mesma classe social... O que será que a irmã da Rukia tinha para deixá-lo tão perdidamente apaixonado, a ponto de fazê-lo passar por cima das regras? Será que ela tentou resistir a ele, apesar do amor que sentia? Toda vez eu penso nisso... O amor deles foi tão forte assim? Meu Deus! __**:O**_

**Se gostou, mande review! XD**


	7. E o tempo avança

**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo**

_**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo!**_

_**Pô... Dessa vez, a passagem do tempo será maior...**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews Kaho Mizuki, Ed Kiddo, Grapy Walker, Milady Kagura, Lissa (ÊÊÊÊ, minha amigona do peitoooo! XDD), Bella Taiyoukai! Muitíssimo obrigada!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:** E O TEMPO AVANÇA...

Byakuya sabia que Hisana tinha razão. Ser o príncipe de uma família nobre implicava responsabilidades... E também privilégios, como por exemplo, sua formatura adiantada na Academia Shinigami – que ele protelava desde antes do final do primeiro ano, apesar da insistência do avô em vê-lo formado e incluso nas Treze Divisões o mais rápido possível. Os argumentos do rapaz sempre eram os mesmos: queria ser mais forte e, para isso, teria que estudar mais, treinar mais, tudo mais... Obviamente que não era toda a verdade; dentre as razões, a mais forte e íntima era Hisana. Mas, infelizmente para Byakuya, adiar a formatura se tornou impossível ao término dos exames finais do terceiro ano. O avô, através de seus contatos, fez com que o neto recebesse a certificação de Shinigami no inverno daquele ano. A partir daquele dia, não veria mais a mulher que amava... Teria que esperar a moça se formar para vê-la novamente. Teria que esperar para convencê-la de que o amor que existia entre eles não era impossível. Esperar... Sufocar a saudade, alimentar o amor, manter a esperança... Contaria os dias, os meses, os anos... Ah, esperar!

Para Hisana, a formatura adiantada de Byakuya foi um choque e ao mesmo tempo um alívio. Choque porque soube apenas no início do ano letivo, através de Asamoto e Misuno; alívio, porque o rapaz talvez se convencesse de que o amor que sentiam era uma loucura maior do que qualquer outra, e a esquecesse. Parando de se encontrarem, ambos poderiam enterrar o sentimento que os unia para sempre. Ao pensar nisso, Hisana se sentia triste, mas sabia isso seria melhor.

– Um nobre deve se relacionar com a nobreza e uma plebéia, com a plebe... – dizia para si mesma – Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei disso.

E assim foi nos três anos seguintes, até a sua formatura.

No último dia em que estaria no alojamento da Academia, Hisana, da porta, olhava para o interior do quarto. Recordava de cada detalhe, cada situação comum e inusitada, das conversas, das amigas... Unohana Retsu com seu sorriso meigo e às vezes assustador, Misuno Kaori com sua delicadeza e timidez, Asamoto Misao com sua descontração e ironia... Amigas para toda a vida, amigas para sempre, amigas para toda a eternidade. Hisana sorria, enquanto caminhava pelo cômodo, em direção à janela. Observou o exterior, de onde se poderia ver o prédio da Academia, pensando o quanto sentiria falta daquele lugar. Procurou apoiar–se na escrivaninha, que ficava próxima, quando notou um pacote, endereçada à ela. Provavelmente um presente de Misuno ou de Asamoto.

– Realmente... – murmurou Hisana, entre risos.

Sob o presente havia um envelope. A moça preferiu abrir o primeiro, curiosa para saber o que as colegas de quarto aprontaram. Era uma caixa de jóias belamente trabalhada em madeira. "Lindo!", pensou a jovem. Tentou abrir, mas estava trancada. "Com certeza está dentro do envelope!". E o abriu. Dentro, além da chave, havia uma carta. A expressão de Hisana mudou ao notar que a letra não era de nenhuma de suas amigas. Não estava assinada, mas era fácil descobrir apenas lendo o conteúdo.

_**Aquele beijo ainda está em mim, Hisana... Assim como o sentimento que nele havia.**_

Dentro da caixa de jóias, um pente prendedor de cabelo, feito de madrepérola, com um enfeite que lembrava a flor de cerejeira – o símbolo da Família Kuchiki.

– Byakuya... – murmurou, entre lágrimas.

Sim... Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o amor de ambos permanecia vivo.

* * *

– Ah, então você é a mais nova recruta? – perguntou o homem alto, de longos cabelos brancos, pálido e rosto abatido.

– Sim, senhor. Meu nome é Inuzuri Hisana. Prazer em conhecê-lo!

Dava para notar o quanto a moça estava nervosa com a situação totalmente nova, sequer levantava os olhos. O homem sorriu, simpático.

– Eu sou o capitão Ukitake Joushirou. Bem vinda à Décima Terceira Divisão! Este é o meu tenente, Shiba Kaien.

– E aí! Prazer em te conhecer, Inu–chan! Ops, desculpe, é Inuzuri, certo? Hehehehe...

Hisana arregalou os olhos e, por um momento, duvidou se tais modos realmente eram as de um tenente. "Ele me chamou de Inu–chan?" pensou, horrorizada."Eu não sou cachorro!"

– Kaien, pode fazer as honras?

– Oh, claro, Capitão.

"Pelo visto, ele tem um senso de humor parecido com a da Asamoto–san..."

Bastou meia hora para a moça descobrir que Shiba Kaien não era parecido com Asamoto – ele era pior. Muitas vezes a chamou de Inu–chan, Hisa–chan, Hisana, Sana...

– Eeh... Tenente Shiba–dono...

– Fala, Hisa–chan.

– Eu gostaria que o senhor não me chamasse deste modo...

– Deste modo como?

"Não se faça de desentendido, seu idiota!", pensava a jovem, irritada.

– Ah, sim... Prefere Inu–chan?

– Senhor...

– Sana–chan?

– Shiba–dono...

– Tem certeza? Acho Hisa–chan tão bonitinho! Combina com a sua baixa estatura!

Veias saltaram da testa de Hisana. Ela sentiu o sangue subir.

– Nenhum deles, Tenente! Apenas me chame de Inuzuri–san, como deve ser!

Todos os que estavam em volta olharam para os dois. A garota notou que havia elevado a voz, o que a deixou envergonhada. "Logo no primeiro dia, eu não mereço!" pensou, já imaginando algum castigo. Shiba Kaien sorriu e pôs a mão na cabeça de Hisana, bagunçando seus cabelos.

– Ora, ora... E não é que você sabe se impor?

Hisana arregalou novamente os olhos.

– Até esse momento, você mantinha os olhos baixos, evitando encarar qualquer um. Isso não é atitude de um shinigami e sim, de alguém sem autoconfiança, sem opinião, sem força de espírito.

– Ahn...

– Alguém sem força de espírito não é digno da Décima Terceira Divisão. Eu a irritei de propósito, só para averiguar se você reagiria ou não. Isso traçaria o seu futuro aqui. Realmente, você merece estar neste lugar!

Shiba Kaien riu de satisfação, deu um tapa leve na cabeça de Hisana e levantou o polegar, num sinal de positivo.

– Agora sou eu que digo: bem vinda à Décima Terceira Divisão!

– Obrigada, Tenente Shiba–dono – disse a moça, passando as mãos na cabeça, arrumando os cabelos, sem entender muito bem o que havia acontecido.

O Tenente cruzou os braços e olhou para a cima, como se pensasse em algo muito intrigante.

– Mas eu prefiro Hisa–chan!

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram foram de muito trabalho. Hisana havia sido designada para o setor administrativo da Divisão e logo percebeu que folga era algo quase impossível por ali. Como a saúde do Capitão Ukitake era frágil, o Tenente Shiba assumia quase tudo e, quando via que não daria conta, dividia as tarefas com a moça.

– Despache essa mensagem ainda hoje, Hisa–chan.

– Sim, senhor... Aliás, quando o senhor vai parar de me chamar de "Hisa–chan"?

– Quando você parar de me chamar de "Tenente Shiba–dono"... Isso dói nos meus ouvidos, sabia?

– Não tanto quanto "Hisa–chan" dói nos meus...

– Vai logo!

Demorou alguns meses para Hisana se acostumar com o ritmo da Décima Terceira Divisão. Mal encontrava Asamoto, Misuno e Unohana. Esta última, aliás, já era capitã há alguns anos. Asamoto estava na Décima Divisão, como oitava oficial, e Misuno na Quinta, como nona.

– Ah... francamente, vida de shinigami é dureza... – disse Asamoto uma vez, ao encontrá-la numa rua da Sereitei.

– Verdade... Mas sabíamos disso ao entrar na Academia, não?

– E é? Fale por você! Aliás, você está se alimentando direito? Estou te achando mais magra...

– Como você disse, a vida de shinigami é dureza... uma correria...

– Não é desculpa para não comer... Ah, veja só quem está por aqui...

Discretamente, Asamoto apontou para um rapaz alto, cabelos negros e compridos, com uma espécie de cachecol ao redor do pescoço. Usava um kenseikan, indicando ser da nobreza.

Hisana sentiu o coração disparar. Era Byakuya. Virou–se para Asamoto e tratou de arranjar uma desculpa para se afastar.

– Ah, lembrei que tenho que falar com o Tenente Shiba sobre algo muito importan...

– É mesmo? E o que é, Hisa-chan?

Gotas e mais gotas surgiram na cabeça de Hisana. Kaien estava bem atrás, estragando sua desculpa.

– Eu... acabei... de esquecer... – disse, desgostosa, percebendo a aproximação de Byakuya.

Kaien tomou a frente, para cumprimentar o colega de patente.

– Oh, bom dia Tenente Kuchiki, como é raro vê-lo na cidade!

– Bom dia, Tenente Shiba. Asamoto... Inuzuri... bom dia.

– Bom dia, nobrezinho! – respondeu Asamoto, provocante.

– Bom... dia. – respondeu Hisana, desviando o olhar.

Kaien notou isso e, achando uma falta de respeito, chamou a atenção da moça.

– Inuzuri, cumprimente direito o tenente da 6ª divisão!

Hisana fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, forçou um sorriso e, olhando nos olhos de Byakuya, o cumprimentou.

– Bom dia, Inuzuri-san.

Para os outros, aquilo foi um cumprimento normal, mas para os dois, existia um significado maior. Se bem que Asamoto olhava a amiga com um olhar maroto...

– Ah, Hisa-chan, há alguns documentos que preciso que você organize... Ah, Tenente Kuchiki, envie meus cumprimentos ao seu avô.

Hisana virou-se e acompanhou Kaien, tentando resistir à tentação de olhar para Byakuya.

E ele, calado, pensava que, se a encontrasse sozinha, repetiria as palavras de anos atrás. Porém, tudo que podia fazer era vê-la se distanciar...

* * *

Hisana não conseguiu dormir. Pensava no encontro ocorrido com Byakuya, e isso afastava o sono. Ele estava mais bonito do que nunca, os olhos mais profundos e aquela boca... ah, aquela boca!

A moça levou as mãos aos próprios lábios.

_**Aquele beijo ainda está em mim, Hisana...**_

– Ah, Deus...

Lembrava cada momento, cada gesto, cada palavra e o beijo... aquele beijo, o primeiro e único, que enlaçou sua alma à dele para sempre.

Precisava sair. Precisava espairecer. Esquecer de tudo. E se afastar o máximo que podia de qualquer coisa que lembrasse Byakuya.

A lua cheia iluminava os campos próximos a Sereitei, adornando a paisagem. Hisana olhava tristemente o céu cheio de estrelas.

– Eu... quero morrer... só assim para esquecer...

– O quanto você me ama?

Hisana levou um susto. Teve que tapar a boca com a mão para não gritar, tamanho foi o sobressalto. Diante de si, estava Byakuya.

– O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a jovem.

– Também costumo passear a noite, quando a lua ilumina os campos de Sereitei. Hisana...

– Eu não quero ouvir.

– Hisana... esperei todo este tempo por você...

– Não deveria.

– Eu te amo, Hisana... sempre vou te amar!

Hisana se calou. Sentia o coração bater mais depressa, tanto que o sentia doer.

– E eu sei que você me ama...

Byakuya se aproximou mais. Cada frase sua, ele se aproximava de Hisana.

– Você dizia que queria morrer para esquecer... Mas um amor como o nosso ultrapassa até os limites da morte!

– Ah... eu...

Hisana virou-se e, neste momento, Byakuya a abraçou e disse:

– Todo este tempo que te esperei... não passou um único dia que eu não imaginasse o momento em que você estaria novamente nos meus braços...

Dessa vez, Hisana não tentou se afastar. Pelo contrário, o abraçou também.

– E, por todo este tempo, eu tentei te arrancar de mim... sem conseguir.

– Hisana...

Ambos não resistiram ao apelo de seus corações. Byakuya acariciou o rosto de Hisana, que fechou os olhos, esperando que ele o fizesse.

Os lábios dele encontraram os dela mais uma vez. Um beijo suave que esperou anos para acontecer novamente.

Logo as carícias e os beijos se tornaram mais ardentes, Byakuya beijava o pescoço de Hisana, ela, por sua vez, acariciava suas costas. Quando deram por si, estavam deitados sobre a grama, prestes a se amarem.

– Eu quero... – murmurou a jovem.

– Eu também... – interrompeu Byakuya – E muito. Mas só acontecerá na noite do nosso casamento.

– Sua família... nunca vai me aceitar.

– Isso não importa. - disse o rapaz firmemente - Sou capaz de renunciar a tudo, caso eles se tornarem um empecilho. Eu te amo, Hisana. Nada neste mundo poderá te afastar de mim!

Hisana sorriu. Não sabia por quê, mas sentiu a confiança das palavras de Byakuya.

– Quer se casar comigo, Hisana?

– Sim! – respondeu Hisana, com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu também te amo, Byakuya!

O rapaz sorria plenamente, um sorriso verdadeiro, como naquele dia dentro da sala de aula, há alguns anos. Seu coração transbordava de felicidade.

– Hisana... Minha Hisana!

E se beijaram novamente.

A lua se escondera nas nuvens, como se quisesse deixá-los à vontade. E os dois, deitados sobre a grama e abraçados, passaram boa parte da noite reafirmando as juras de amor.

* * *

_Notas__:_

_Primeiramente, inúmeras desculpas. Demorei demais em publicar este capítulo, mas não foi por preguiça não, foi por impossibilidade mesmo. Fui convocada num concurso que fiz em janeiro deste ano, e tive que voar pra capital do estado, para fins de treinamento, e na pressa, esqueci de levar o fanfic num pen drive. E lá na capital, como o treinamento era de manhã e à tarde, eu só tinha à noite para fazer alguma coisa, e eu não me aventurava em sair nesse horário, porque era perigoso (roubaram a bolsa de uma mulher a cinco metros de mim, quando atravessava a rua o.O). Resultado: tudo ficou atrasado, meu trabalho de conclusão de curso, o blog, até as contas pra pagar... Voltei pra casa essa semana, só pra pegar as minhas coisas, pois vou trabalhar em outra cidade. Pior: não terei computador por lá... Mesmo assim, vou tentar cumprir o prazo._

_Quanto à história: estão gostando? Finalmente, Hisana assumiu que ama Byakuya...Mas não aconteceu nada, viu? Ainda! :P_

_Já ouvi casos de amor semelhantes a este que escrevo. Pessoas que passaram anos sem se ver, e quando se encontraram, finalmente puderam ficar juntos. Só que no caso de Hisana e Byakuya, há o agravante da família dele né... Fico imaginando se o avô do Byakuya foi contra a esse romance. Mas pelo visto, eu deduzo que não, a não ser que Byakuya tenha feito uma ameaça muito bem construída, hehehe... _

_Fiquei decepcionada com o Kubo... até agora ele não mostrou como os dois se conheceram... Céus! Será que a história de Byakuya e Hisana revela muita coisa sobre a Rukia? Só isso pra explicar a mão–de–vaca do Kubo... affff..._

**Se gostou, mande review! XD**


	8. Confronto

_**Bleach não me pertence XD Ele é única e exclusivamente de propriedade de Tite Kubo!**_

_**Meus agradecimentos à **__**suellen puqi , **__**Dayane Manfrere**__** Thamie-chan Grapy Walker **_

_**tatah **__**inuhanyouYukiko**__** Kaho Mizuki. Obrigada pelas reviews – e pela paciência! XD**_

**CAPÍTULO 8: CONFRONTO**

Shiba Kaien andava tenso ultimamente.

Ele notara o comportamento diferente de Hisana nos últimos tempos. Pressentia um perigo cercando a jovem, só não conseguia imaginar o quê. Uma noite, distraído em observar estrelas, viu a moça sair escondida...

... e resolveu segui-la

Hisana se dirigia a um lugar um tanto distante, as margens de um rio. Lá se encontrava um rapaz alto, imponente, vestido elegantemente. Qual não foi a surpresa de Kaien ao reconhecer a figura de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Um nobre tendo um romance com uma ex aldeã de Rukongai. Não poderia ser boa coisa. Kaien sabia dos deveres dos nobres da Sereitei mais do que qualquer um; e, com certeza, cortejar uma plebéia não era um deles.

"Hisana sofrerá" pensou Kaien, penalizado "Ela não será feliz... Os Kuchiki nunca permitirão que seu próximo líder se case com uma rukongai". A partir daquela noite, o tenente passou a procurar um momento propício para conversar com a jovem, contudo, a sorte não estava do seu lado. Devido ao serviço administrativo, ela estava sempre ocupada, sempre acompanhada.

Havia uma segunda opção; mas Kaien não queria fazer uso dela. Conhecendo Byakuya como conhecia, era incontestável que o rapaz, tomado de tamanho sentimento, nunca aceitaria escuta-lo. Então, o único meio era esperar a oportunidade.

Os meses passaram; e a oportunidade parecia ainda estar distante...

Kaien observava cuidadosamente Hisana – era comovente ver seus olhos brilhando, o rosto de vez em quando corar; era doloroso também. Doloroso por saber que aquilo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria um fim... E Hisana, inquestionavelmente, seria o lado mais destruído.

Sua preocupação era evidente; até seu capitão havia notado.

– Não há nada de errado, capitão. Pelo menos, não ainda.

– O que quer dizer, Kaien?

– Não posso falar nesse assunto, capitão Ukitake. Não agora. Não é apropriado. Mas não se surpreenda se algo desagradável acontecer...

– É tão ruim assim?

– Só o que posso dizer neste momento é que alguém sofrerá e não poderemos fazer nada para ajudar. Porém, peço que por enquanto fique de fora, capitão. Estou tentando resolver a situação, e já tenho uma idéia...

– Posso pelo menos saber de quem estamos falando?

Kaien encarou Ukitake, preocupado e indeciso. Deveria citar Hisana? Ele sabia que Ukitake a tinha como uma filha...

– Não, senhor. Ainda não.

Ukitake suspirou.

– Bom, isso significa que a pessoa é alguém que você considera muito. Prometo que não me intrometerei.

– Obrigado, senhor.

E mais dias se passaram.

Hisana, realmente, estava mais feliz, mais sorridente, mais tudo. Era o amor... Porém, a única coisa que tirava o sorriso de seus lábios era a idéia de Byakuya de tornar público o relacionamento. Sim, ela havia aceitado o pedido de casamento dele, mas agora... Hisana sentia um aperto toda vez que Byakuya falava em assumi-la para a família. Pressentia que isso os separaria e, toda vez que ele tentava convencê-la, ela mudava de assunto. Sabia que isso o frustrava, mas realmente não queria saber. Ela se sentia uma boba, afinal, o normal seria ficar feliz em ouvir o namorado querer apresentá-la a todo mundo – mas o que fazer, se sentia que isso seria o fim?

Falando em normalidade, ela percebera que Kaien andava diferente, muito preocupado com alguma coisa. Houvera um dia que tentara falar com ele, saber o que estava acontecendo, mas foi impedida pelo capitão Ukitake, que pediu que ela o acompanhasse numa reunião.

– O que houve com o Tenente Shiba-dono?

– Não se preocupe, são apenas alguns assuntos que o preocupam. Mas não pergunte a ele, porque pelo visto é algo de que ele quer tratar sozinho.

– Ah...

Dessa maneira, ela teve que deixar Kaien de lado. Mas toda vez que o via, a pergunta ficava na ponta da língua. Sentia a tensão que emanava dele, mas imediatamente lembrava das palavras de Ukitake. "Não se meta, não se meta", era o que pensava...

Byakuya, porém, não era tão displicente. Ele sabia que Kaien andava desconfiado; quem sabe até já tinha a certeza de seu romance com Hisana. Toda vez que o encontrava nas reuniões, ele encontrava o olhar de Kaien, quase sempre acusador, questionador. Ele temia a proximidade deste com Hisana; sabia que sua amada respeitava Kaien, e talvez se deixasse convencer por ele de que o amor que sentia por Byakuya não tinha futuro. Por esse motivo, o rapaz tinha pressa. Queria entrelaçar seu futuro com o de Hisana para a eternidade, antes que fosse tarde demais. Era nisso que pensava quando, nas ruas de Sereitei, encontrou Kaien.

– Podemos conversar em particular? – perguntou o tenente da 13ª divisão.

Byakuya não se deu o trabalho de responder. Passou por Kaien, que entendeu, e ambos foram para um lugar deserto, onde não poderiam ser vistos.

– O que gostaria...

– Sei de tudo. – interrompeu Kaien – E não tente desmentir.

Byakuya estreitou os olhos. Suas suspeitas enfim confirmadas.

– E o que irá fazer com tão preciosa informação?

Kaien notou o sarcasmo na voz de Byakuya. Também estreitou os olhos.

– Não quero ver a Hisa-chan sofrer. E é o que vai acontecer se continuarem a se encontrar.

Byakuya não gostou de ouvir Kaien chamar Hisana de Hisa-chan. Era ridículo. Como sua amada não se incomodava com isso?

– Não é da sua conta.

– Muito pelo contrário, é da minha conta sim! Hisa-chan, Inuzuri-san não merece viver uma decepção! Sabe melhor do que eu que sua família nunca permitirá essa união. O que resta para ela a não ser a dor de um amor proibido, mesmo que correspondido, e um sofrimento sem fim?

– Mesmo assim, ela é quem tem que decidir.

– Há! – zombou Kaien – Não acho que você seja esse tipo de pessoa!

A última afirmação de Kaien atingiu em cheio as emoções de Byakuya. Não, ele não seria capaz de admitir a separação. Isso era verdade – afinal, na época do colégio, Hisana sofreu demais com o amor que não conseguia aceitar. E ele sempre lá, esperando... esperando... sempre lembrando a ela que ele ainda estava lá.

– Mesmo que consiga oficializar a união, sabe que ela não será feliz. Você nunca poderá fazê-la feliz. Você sofrerá também. Sabe disso... então...

Kaien não teve tempo de terminar. Byakuya o agarrou pelo pescoço, o olhar cheio de um sentimento que o tenente da 13ª divisão não soube identificar se era ódio ou desespero.

– Eu amo a Hisana! Sempre a amei! Acha mesmo que permitirei que minha família nos separe? Eu esperei muito tempo para tê-la nos meus braços! Não vai ser um maldito sangue azul que impedirá a nossa felicidade! Se for preciso, eu renuncio a liderança dos Kuchiki, mas nunca, nunca renunciarei a ela!

– Isso mostra a firmeza de seu sentimento. – disse Kaien, sufocando – Mas você sabe que Hisa-chan...

– Não a chame assim!

– Inuzuri-san pode ter um sentimento de igual força, mas o pensamento dela é diferente do seu, mas você já sabe disso!

Outra vez, Byakuya estremeceu. Sim, ele sabia. Hisana não conseguiria enfrentar uma sociedade inteira, porque respeitava demasiadamente as regras. Quando via uma sombra de tristeza no olhar dela, ele sabia que era nisso que ela estava pensando. Como mudar o pensamento dela? Ou pior, como mudar o pensamento de uma sociedade inteira?

Largou o pescoço de Kaien e recompôs-se.

– Eu vou me casar com ela. Eu a amo demais para deixá-la ir embora.

– Então você não a deixará decidir.

– Não. – admitiu.

– Foi o que eu pensei.

Kaien virou-se e foi embora, não antes de dizer:

– Amor é um sentimento muito bonito, mas se equilibra numa tênue linha entre a pureza e o egoísmo.

– Para mim, basta saber que eu a amo mais do que a mim mesmo. Sem ela, não tenho futuro.

Kaien sorriu.

– O amor de vocês é que não tem futuro. Já tem o destino traçado. E saiba que, assim como conversei com você, também conversarei com Hisana.

E ele desapareceu.

Byakuya sabia que, agora que Kaien sabia de tudo, sabe-se lá desde quando, faltava pouco para todos da Sereitei também saberem.

Não havia mais tempo.

Enquanto isso, na sede da 13ª divisão, Hisana não se dava conta de que sua vida estava prestes a mudar... completamente.

Um vento frio soprava... e ainda nem era inverno.

-------------------------------

_Notas:_

_Ah, vocês já devem estar cansadas das minhas desculpas. Nem vou me desculpar. Mudei de cidade, estou trabalhando e só agora pude retomar as minhas antigas atividades. Detalhe: eu não to sabendo de nada do que está rolando em Bleach, to completamente boiando... Um ano sem internet, um ano sem vida, um ano desperdiçado... Pelo visto o Kubo ainda não mostrou o passado do Byakuya, né? Oooo, carinha mão de vaca, viu..._

_Quanto ao capítulo, confesso, não saiu muito bem como eu desejava... Acho que falta uma injeção de Bleach na veia... Eu queria dar um tom de OOOH no confronto entre Kaien e Byakuya, mas não deu muito certo não... Passar tanto tempo sem escrever fez com que eu perdesse um pouco a mão... Mas e agora? O que será que a Hisana pensa de tudo isso?É isso aí... VOLTEI MEU POVO!_

_E vocês já sabem, não?_

**Se gostou, mande review! XD**


End file.
